A New Age
by ZENO'SGREY
Summary: 1,000 years have passed, and a new battle has begun. Although some changes are added, there will be new mamodo, new spells, new partners, and a new king! Who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I know it took a while to get this story started, but I had to think of some ideas. I'ts a little short but don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't be! Enjoy.

Chapter 1. A New Millennia

1,000 years have passed, and the mamodo appear on Earth along with their spellbooks with them. Spellbooks in all types of red, blue, black, green, pink, brown, yellow, purple, gray, orange, and ect. come along with these mamodo as their keys to stay on Earth and battle for king of their world. These kids called "mamodo" battle each other whenever they make eye contact. When any of these kids do battle and lose, their spellbook goes up in blue flames (No matter the color of the book) that can not be put out. Once this happens the mamodo with the book fades in appearance and begins to disappear back to their world and loses all claim to becoming king. All mamodo are forced to battle each other whenever they see one, all except one. The former king of the mamodo world, his name was Zatch Bell and his courageous partner Kiyo Takamine. They were the only kind mamodo and partners there were. Zatch's good deeds are never forgotten by any mamodo he has spared, however there was a mamodo who could easily be mistaked for Zatch.Any mamodo who dare call him Zatch are destroyed and never dare remember their defeat. This mamodo was Zatch's look-alike. His name was Zeno. If Zatch spares a mamodo for anything Zeno will obviously destroy him or her. Zeno hates Zatch for Zeno was Zatch's evil side, being created from hatred and rage was evil. In the very end these two clashed in an amazing battle of good and evil, and Zatch is the one who prevailed. Zatch was always a weakling in the mamodo world. Even using magic made him faint, but not anymore not since a kind mamodo and her partner Lori came and almost defeated Zatch. The mamodo's name was Kolulu. The last thing Kolulu ever wanted to do was fight, yet the mamodo king forces them to do so. So she transforms into a fierce mad warrior whenever Lori is forced to save her. Zatch hated this and stood down in fighting them. However Kolulu returns to normal and can't believe the horror she has commited, so she asks Zatch to burn her book. Of course Zatch protests and says he won't, however his partner Kiyo does so saying that it was the only way. Kolulu asks Zatch to stop the madness of fighting and to become a benevolent king, a kind king. With that Zatch vows to fulfill Kolulu's wish, and Kolulu dissapears. Zatch has lost a few times but his book was never burned, making it no problem whatsoever. Zatch defeated his evil counterpart and won the battle for king 1,000 years ago.

Now this new battle is different, especially when 5 special mamodo appear. When eye-to-eye you could tell all 5 were evil coldhearted creatures, which were not to be messed with. An amazing thing has happened. For 1,000 years all human partners remained unchanged! Something very strange has happened this millenia that has froze time in the Human World. Also it appears the mamodo will have new partners as well. Despite all of that, Zatch Bell is still the main mamodo. Along with a new partner and possibly a few new tricks in his book.

R&R Please. Next chapter will be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Here's chapter two of A New Age. Enjoy.

Chapter 2. Dangerous Dillema

'' I King Zatch, understand that you want a chance to be king! " said King Zatch Bell. " I respect that, and will choose a king somehow. However there will be no fighting this time, and you'll get to be King longer! " said King Zatch. All the mamodo hated this idea. Especially the king from 2,000 years ago. Goren of the Stone.

" Enough! " said a mysterious mamodo voice.

" Who said that? " asked King Zatch. The mamodo seemed to be the leader of 5 mamodo in the very far back of the room.

" Come out! Show yourself! " shouted King Zatch.

" Listen "King Zatch" there will be a battle, and even you can't change that! " said the same mysterious voice.

" Oh yeah? Says who! Who do you think you are! " shouted King Zatch.

" Hmhmhmhm... You have no idea. Who you'redealing with! " cackled the mysterious mamodo." _Bao Zakeruga! "_ . Out of nowhere, a huge japanese dragon composed of electricity and lightning attacked King Zatch! Zatch protested in fighting back, but that mamodo would be punished! He was sure of it.

" Alright! Whoever you are, shall be sent to the dungeons for 100 years! " shouted King Zatch.

" Why don't you fight like a real mamodo? " said the mamodo.

" Guards! send him to the dungeons! " King Zatch ordered. 10 guards came to take away the mamodo, but the mamodo created a gigantic beam of light that filled the whole room! before Zatch was hit by it, all he thought was one thing.

" _How did that mamodo have my exact same spell? _" than everyone but the 5 mamodo blacked out.

Zatch woke up and realized he was back on Earth. He didn't remember how he got there, and didn't like it one bit.

" Wh-where am I? " Zatch asked. He then realized he was on the street, and could be hit by a car any second! Immediately Zatch ran over to the sidewalk.

" Wha-what's going on? " askedZatch .Then Zatch saw something of great horror to him. Out in the next street, he saw a mamodo that also had. A... spellbook! Zatch took at at least three steps backwards.

" No. No, but how! " pondered Zatch." How did the battle start again? I forbidded it. " Zatch thought for a moment and remembered one thing.

" _Bao Zakeruga! "_

Zatch stumbled backwards remembering the arguing mamodo. He remembered a very bright light, and next thing he knew he was back on the Human World.

"Did-did that mamodo send everyone to Earth? " asked Zatch trembling.

No! That's impossible! I'm the strongest mamodo! " said Zatch.

" But... if, that's it! " shouted Zatch. Zatch looked around the area where he woke up.

" Now to find proof. " Zatch whispered to himself. " NO! " Zatch shouted. Out on the opposite side of the sidewalk, he saw his red spellbook!

" The battle did start again! It can't be. " said Zatch very scared now. " It can't be! " shouted Zatch. He picked up his book and opened it to the first page. He saw only one line in red coloring. It said " _Zaker "_ he shut the book.

" I-I can't believe it. " Zatch said quietly. Zatch flipped to the end of the book. Blank. Like he expected. There was no writing there, because he didn't put it. This is one mamodo he would like to stay away from. If the mamodo could restart the battle to be the next mamodo king, what other powers could he possibly have! Zatch just couldn't take this in. It was deja vu with his look-alike! Zatch stopped and thought for a second.

" That guy! Who looks just like me, I'm not king anymore. He can do whatever he wants now! " Zatch shouted.

" No. I-I can't let this happen! I... " Zatch said. He remembered his promise to Kolulu.

FLASHBACK

Zatch just burned Kolulu's book.

" If only we had a benevolent king, maybe we wouldn't have to come here, and fight in the first place. " said Kolulu now disappearing.

" Maybe you're right. You-you are right! That's just how the mamodo king should be, good and kind! Why not! I promiseKolulu,If I win this battle, when I win this battle! That's just the kind of king I'll be! " said Zatch.

" I know you will Zatch! " said Kolulu now completely dissapeared.

" Yes. I will become king Kolulu, and a good king. " said Zatch.

END FLASHBACK

" Alright, if I have to... " said Zatch very seriously.

" I have to find a new partner! " shouted Zatch very upset and angry.

Slightly longer than the last one but not as long as I expected this chapter to be. Sorry. R&R please. Next chapter will have the new partners! And it's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 of A New Age. Enjoy.

Chapter 3. Unwanted Partners

Zatch walked along the sidewalk looking for someone to be his human partner. He started sniffing for him like last time.

" Well, he's way too far away. " said Zatch. " There's no way I can get there on foot. " Zatch said to himelf. So Zatch sat there on the sidewalk, thinking of a way to get there.

" I know! " said Zatch excitedly. " I just have to call Owashi! " said Zatch. He started whistling and calling for him. No answer.

" Huh... but he always comes. " said Zatch sadly. Okay plan B.

" I have to get on a plane! " said Zatch excitedly, but at that moment a huge black bird came to Zatch.

" Owashi! I knew you'd come! " said Zatch. " HahahaHAhaha! Zatch did his usual happy laugh. " Okay Owashi let's get to my partner! " shouted Zatch. Zatch thought for a minute.

" But... I don't have a sample to smell him or her by. " Zatch said sadly.

" Kacoo! " said Owashi.

" What? You no where my partner is! " Zatch asked.

" Kacoo! " said Owashi.

" Alright! Can you take me to him or her? asked Zatch

" Kacoo! " said Owashi.

" Thanks Owashi! I owe you one! said Zatch. " Lead the way! My feathered friend! " shouted Zatch jumping on the bird's back. Then they took off, with Zatch's book still in his hands.

After flying for a little while, Zatch tried to put the mamodo out of his mind and tried to think of who his next partner could be.

" Kacoo! " said Owashi still flapping his wings.

" Yes! We're almost there! " shouted Zatch very excitedly.

Flying for one more hour, Owashi finally said:

" Kacoo! "

" What? We're finally there! " asked Zatch a bit tired. The bird swooped down near a hotel and let Zatch off.

" Hooray! " Zatch said excitedly. Zatch ran to the hotel and begin pounding on the door.

" Who is it? " asked the occupier of the room.

" It's me, Zatch Bell! " shouted Zatch.

" Zatch Bell! " said the occupier emotionlessly.

" Yup. I've come to- " said Zatch, but he was then cut off by the stranger's voice.

" Get out! " shouted the stranger.

" Hey! How rude, I'm here to help you! " said Zatch, a bit annoyed. The stranger finally opened the door, revealing cruel fate.

" You! That guy! NO! " shouted Zatch. " You-you are that guy with my-my look-alike! " Zatch was right. There right at the door, was Dufort!

" So you're my mamodo? " asked Dufort.

" Y-yes... " said Zatch trembling.

" Good. Come inside so I can burn your book. " said Dufort still emotionlessly.

" Wh-what! " shouted Zatch. Zatch ran away.

" Owashi. was that really my book owner? " asked Zatch.

" Kacoo! " said Owashi.

" What! It wasn't? Then who is? " asked Zatch.

" Kacoo! " said Owashi.

" You don't know! " said Zatch. " You mean we flew all the way here for nothing? " asked Zatch. Owashi picked Zatch up with his beak and put him on his back. Then Owashi took off in search for Zatch's real partner. So far, no one.

" Well, well. " said a mamodo spying on Zatch from a very tall building.

" So you have gone along with a battle. " said the mamodo. " A foolish choice! " said the evil mamodo now laughing maniacally.

" Kacoo. " said Owashi, a bit quieter.

" It's okay Owashi. I expected too much of you. " said Zatch. Zatch then fell asleep.

DREAM

Zatch was still king, and the mamodo and he was face-to-face.

" Well King Zatch, how does it feel to fight? " said the mamodo.

" I take no pleasure in this, but I must. " said Zatch. "_Zaker "_ with that spell said, out of Zatch's mouth he shot out lightning.

" _Rashield!_ " with the mamodo saying that, a huge wall-like shield made of electricity and lightning came up and blocked the attack. Not only that but it deflected the attack back at Zatch.

" A-arggh " said Zatch a bit injured. " If I have to fight maybe I can lure the mamodo away! " Zatch said to himself. " _Jikerdor_ " said Zatch, and then out of his mouth, he created a moving ball of light. Then it kept getting smaller with each approach.

" Is that your best idea! " asked the mamodo. He then teleported far away from the spell. Making the spell restricted, for no enemy was around. He then re-appeared.

Fool! It will be far more difficult than that! _Baozeruk!_ " with that Zatch realized his book was automatically burning!

" NOOOOO! " screamed Zatch.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " laughed the evil mamodo. " You will never be any match for me! " cackled the mamodo. Zatch then disappeared back to the mamodo world.

" I lost. " said a very upset Zatch.

END DREAM

" Aaaaahhh! " screamed Zatch. Waking up Owashi.

" Kacoo! " said Owashi.

" Sorry Owashi, I had a very scary dream. " said a slightly scared Zatch.

" Kacoo! " asked Owashi.

" I don't want to talk about it. " said Zatch quietly.

Scyche! No partner exactly. However I promise the next chapter will have Zatch's partner. I swear. However this is how long the chapters should be. R&R Please. The next chapter will be here soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Sorry about the last chapter. This time Zatch actually finds his partner! Who is it? Read and find out! Enjoy.

Chapter 4. The Mysterious Mamodo

" Ahhh. " said the mamodo. " Your fear gives me strength foolish Zatch! " shouted the mamodo. Along with the other 4 laughing as well. " We will meet again little Zatch! And next time I won't be so " kind "! "said the maniacal mamodo. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" AAHHHH! " shouted Zatch, who is now camping out. His mind was being controlled by the evil mamodo.

" HAHAHA! Alright Zatch Bell, you know that you will face me again! And not in your pathetic dreams! " echoed the mamodo. " Death is coming your way Zatch! And there's nothing you can do to stop it! Also... _keep fearing me!..._HAHAHAHAHAHA! " echoed the mamodo.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH! " Zatch was in great pain in his head.

" Kacoo! " shouted Owashi. Zatch gasped getting out of his mind control.

" No. " Zatch whispered. He then went for a walk.

" What is happening to me? " Zatch whispered to himself. " It's insane. " said Zatch.

Later Zatch and Owashi took off. After wards after flying for four more hours, they stopped at England.

" Let's face it, I'll never find my partner . " said Zatch miserably. He then bumped into someone.

" Oofff! " said Zatch bumping into the person.

" Ohhh… Hey I know you. " said the person he bumped into.

" Oh! Hi Megumi! It's been a while! " said Zatch happily.

" Oh! Hi there Zatch! How are you? " asked Megumi. She was holding some papers to her songs.

" Not so good. I've been looking for my new partner, but I can't find anyone who will help besides Owashi. " said Zatch.

" Oh? I didn't think you would make another battle after becoming king. " said Megumi puzzled. Zatch clutched his hands into fists. He looked down seriously and said, " I didn't. I'm not exactly sure who did it, but it must have been that rebel mamodo. " said Zatch seriously.

" A rebel mamodo? " asked Megumi even more puzzled. Zatch looked up to the sky and seriously said,

" Uh-huh. A mamodo with better powers than any other apparently. ".

" So you need a partner right? I'll be your partner. " said Megumi.

" It doesn't work like that. It has to be the only one who can read my book.

" Maybe I can read your book. It's worth a shot. " said Megumi. Zatch looked at her for a second and said,

" Okay, if you insist. After all who else could be? " . Zatch pulled out the book and gave it to Megumi.

" Flip to the first page there should be a spell on the first line. " said Zatch. Megumi flipped to the first page.

" Can you read anything? " asked Zatch.

" Yeah, za…ker. " saying that Megumi triggered Zatch's spell. Lightning and electricity struck out of his mouth, and blew up a part of the sidewalk. Zatch's pupils regained vision and he was amazed.

" You can read my book! You're my partner! " said Zatch excitedly. Then jumped on Megumi.

" I told you I could read it. " said Megumi, unexpected that she could read it.

" Will you help me stop my look-alike? " asked Zatch. Megumi looked confused.

" You have a look-alike? Wait! He's the one who defeated Tia! " said Megumi. " Of course I will! " shouted Megumi.

" HOORAY! " shouted Zatch.

The same mamodo that spied on him before was looking quite mischievous.

" So… you're going to stop me huh? " said the mamodo. " I remember that mamodo. The one with nothing but defensivepowers and no talent. " said the mamodo. " She was a mere weakling, just like all the other trash of a mamodo on Earth. I'll finish Zatch this time, I guarantee it! " said the mamodo. He wrapped his cloak around himself and vanished from the skyscraper.

" What should we do today! " Zatch asked Megumi.

" Well, I have a concert next week, and I have to practice my lines. " said Megumi.

" Okay, how can I help! " asked Zatch.

" Well, you can help sell tickets. " said Megumi. Zatch got very excited.

" Cool! How do I do that! " asked Zatch, still excited.

" All you have to do is keep printing tickets until you think you have enough. Then you take the money, and give the customer the ticket. " said Megumi.

" Oh. Okay. " said Zatch. He ran to the small printer.

" Here's an authentic ticket. Start printing! " said Megumi giving him the ticket, Megumi then left.

" Okay! Let's print tickets! " shouted Zatch.

After five minutes Zatch came to Megumi and told her to come see how many tickets he printed. She went to look and then looked terribly shocked realizing Zatch printed only ten tickets.

" Pretty good huh! Yup, that was hard but it was fun! " said Zatch very proud of himself.

" Uh... well, very good, but... I think it's time to do the next job. " said Megumi.

" What's that? " asked Zatch.

" To practice selling the tickets! " said Megumi.

" Wow! I did that good! " asked Zatch amazed. Megumi looked slightly worried.

" Well... words, can't describe it... " said Megumi trying not to lie to him.

" Wow! Thank you! " shouted Zatch. Zatch went over to the counter, with the ten tickets on them, while Megumi was secretly printing tickets herself.

" Hello good customer! " said Zatch as the first customer gave him money for the tickets. Zatch took it and said,

" Okay. two ten dollar bills equal... uh... 1,000 dollars! " said Zatch happily. " But, there's not enough here. I know! " said Zatch as he ran to another room.

" I'll just get money from the profit room! I'll be right back. " said Zatch running to the room.

" O...kay... " said the customer. Zatch then re emerged with what appeared to be thousands of dollars in his hands.

" Here you... go. I think all this is your change sir! " said Zatch struggling to lift the money.

" Kid. Do you know how to use money? " asked the customer.

" Yup! You give it to someone to purchase things! " said Zatch. The customer shrugged and took it.

" My ticket please... " said the impatient yet confused customer. Zatch took a ticket and handed it to the customer.

" YOU ONLY HAVE TEN TICKETS LEFT! " screamed the customer. Zatch scratched his head.

" Um... that is our limit. You're the first customer! " said Zatch.

" Kid... learn how to do some math. " said the customer leaving. Zatch again got over excited.

" Megumi! I just had a customer! Come look! " shouted Zatch while Megumi just printed 568 tickets.

" Cool! How did it go? " asked Megumi. Zatch pointed to the money the customer gave him.

" Look! This guy gave me 1,000 dollars! I didn't have enough in the cash register, so I went to the profit room and got him his change! " explained Zatch. Megumi stared in shock at the 20$ Zatch called 1,000 dollars.

( Megumi's Pov)

_" No! This is worse than the ticket problem! But I can't make him feel bad! What do I do! "_

( End Megumi's Pov)

" How did I do? " asked Zatch again.

" How much money did you give to the customer? " asked Megumi. Zatch looked slightly confused.

" More than I could carry in one trip. " said Zatch. Megumi sighed.

" Zatch... maybe we should practice our spells... " said Megumi. Zatch thought for a moment.

" But... I only have one... " said Zatch.

" Well... let's practice it! " said Megumi.

" Okay! " shouted Zatch.

There you have it! Finally some humor. Last Chapter will be here soon! R&R Please.


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter everyone! Don't be upset though, the lose ends will be tied up. Every story I am making is a sequel to this one and the next. So in the further stories you will learn everything you will need to know! Okay, Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 Beginnings

The training area was completely silent, until... " _Zaker! "_ and with that Zatch shot a bolt of lightning from his mouth again and destroyed the training rock.

" Alright! We did it! " shouted Zatch happily. Megumi was looking a bit happy as well, revenge is such a harsh word, but she wanted to get Zeno back for defeating Tia.

" I know the chances are slim to become king again, but I'll try my hardest to become a kind king all over again! " shaouted Zatch to Megumi.

" Yeah. Me too! I'll make sure you become king again! " said Megumi.

" Is that so? " said a voice. Zatch and Megumi were looking around frantically to find out who said that.

" Huh? Who said that? " asked Zatch. " Wait that voice sounds familiar! " said Zatch.

" Really? Who are these guys? " asked Megumi.

" _Groundgarudo! "_ with that spell said, in Zatch's direction spikes of earth came out of the ground and attacked Zatch!

" I knew it... th-the mamodo that manipulated Shin's mind, and the par-partner with that mamodo with 2 halves! " said Zatch.

" That would be Eshros and Ruku, Red-book! " shouted Eshros.

" I remember you! One of the mamodo I hated most! " shouted Zatch. Eshros giggled.

" You have it all wrong Red-book! Shin was the one who betrayed me! " shouted Eshros. Zatch got a bit angry.

" But I don't care for that traitor anymore! Now I have a human partner that truly appreciates my powers! " said Eshros.

" You jerk! " shouted Zatch. " You have no idea how much I miss Kiyo! But you hate your partner now? Just because he was trying to do the right thing! " shouted Zatch.

" Well I've stopped you before, and I can stop you again! Let's go Megumi! " shouted Zatch.

" Yeah! " shouted Megumi.

" You couldn't stop me before! Shin did! You don't stand a chance! Let's crush them Ruku! " shouted Eshros.

" Alright! Let's do it! " said Ruku. Zatch got in front of Megumi ready for battle. Eshros did the same with his partner.

" _Zaker! "_ shouted Megumi as Zatch shot lightning from his mouth which was aiming right for Eshros.

" Defense spell! Now! " shouted Eshros. Ruku flipped through pages and finally shouted, " _Clayshield! _" and earth swelled up to form a frontal shield protecting the mamodo team.

" You tried that before! Don't you have any new tricks! " shouted Eshros. Megumi and Zatch were a bit frusterated.

" _Claydo! "_ shouted Ruku, which caused the earth beneath Zatch and Megumi to turn to a stretchy, mud-like substance that wrapped itself around them.

" What in the... What is this stuff! " asked Megumi a bit disgusted.

" HAHAHAHAHA! Now for the finishing blow! " shouted Eshros. " Let's do it! " shouted Eshros.

" Okay! _Groundbai! "_ shouted Ruku, and with that a giant snake composed of boulders came up and attacked Zatch and Megumi.

" NO! Megumi! Protect the book! " shouted Zatch.

" Got it covered Zatch! _Zaker! "_ shouted Megumi which destroyed the snake and clay which holded them.

" Not bad... But it won't do you any good! " shouted Eshros. " One of the new ones! Now! " shouted Eshros to Ruku.

" _Groundgaruk! "_ shouted Ruku which gave Eshros special armor made of boulders and rocks.

" Ahhh! He has a new spell! Already! " shouted Zatch.

" This looks bad... " said Megumi. Eshros was laughing evily.

" _Grancrag! " _shouted Ruku, which caused huge clumps of earth to attack Zatch and Megumi.

" Ooff! " shouted Zatch and Megumi as they fell to the apparently untrusting ground.

" Face it Red-book! When you defeated me... It was just a fluke! You'll never win! " shouted Eshros.

" Wow. He's gotten so much better since the last time we met! " said Zatch. " I might not be able to win... I mean with one spell while they have a new one, what chance do I have? "asked Zatch miserably.

" Don't worry Zatch! We just have to get more spells. We'll retreat this time, but next time we won't lose! " said Megumi.

" Yeah! You're right Megumi! " said Zatch making a run for it.

" Oh no you don't! " shouted Eshros.

" _Groundbao! "_ shouted Ruku which caused gigantic explosions in the ground below Zatch and Megumi. Which caused them to fall from where they were running.

" You know very well that this is a mamodo battle, and you can't escape! " said Eshros.

" How do we get out of this? " asked Megumi.

" I-I don't know... " said Zatch a bit scared.

" You don't! " shouted Eshros still with the armor on.

" _Groundam! " _shaouted Ruku, which caused the ground to turn into a parallel rectangle from opposite sides of Zatch and Megumi. Then they smashed them like a sandwich. Luckily, they jumped out of the way.

" Darn it! Imagine what everyone will think when I defeat the great " King Zatch Bell" ! " shouted Eshros.

" We can't lose. " said Zatch upset. Megumi noticed that the spellbook was glowing

" Huh? What's this... " asked Megumi to herself. She looked at the second line

" Don't know how the battle started again, but looks like back on Earth! You're just as weak as before! I am elite, human! Don't you forget it! " shoted Eshros.

"I guess we have no choice, but to give up." said Zatch.

" Got that right! _Grandsen! "_ shouted Ruku, which caused gigantic boulders shot out of a cannon made of earth, attacked Zatch and Megumi.

"_Rashield! "_ shouted Megumi, which caused Zatch to create a wall-like shield with the image of a lightning bolt in the middle, that sent Eshros' attack hurling back at him! However, Eshros simply laughed.

" How pathetic! Have you forgotten about my armor!" shouted Eshros. Surprisingly, the attack was just destroyed, while Eshros' armor remained unharmed.

"NO!" shouted Zatch and Megumi at the same time.

"He's invincible!" said Zatch upset.

" Not him, but the spell. We will win!" said Megumi determined. "That spell has to wear off sometime!" shouted Megumi.

"Once again you're wrong! This spell is permanent until the end of the battle, Red-book!" shouted Eshros.

" No... I'm going to lose already." said Zatch depressed.

" It's over! " shouted Eshros.

" _Groundbai! "_ shouted Ruku, but the snake is at least ten times bigger than before! Luckily Megumi and Zatch jumped out of the way.

" _Zaker! "_ shouted Megumi, causing the lightning to release again, which headed right for Eshros.

" Some people never learn! " shouted Eshros laughing, as the attacked bounced right off him.

" What do we do! " asked Zatch to Megumi.

" Ther-there's nothing we _can_ do! " said Megumi.

" _Zaker! "_ said an unclear voice which burned Eshros's spellbook, with it covered in lightning.

" It-it's you... " said Zatch to the mamodo that just saved him.

There you have it! THE END! Watch for new stories with new info about who will become the next mamodo king! R&R Please.


End file.
